A Moment to Come Passed
by Honeydukes Sweets
Summary: This story was a response to a Challenge! We encounter young Sirius and Bellatrix...but where does Luna Lovegood come into all of this? Was Sirius really ever just a happy little boy? Was Bellatrix always conniving? Is Luna still weird after the series?


* * *

Author's Notes: A One-Shot CHALLENGE story. Today, I felt like writing. And I felt playful, so I asked my friend to give me a writing challenge. I asked her for two characters, a random object, a random quote, and a cameo character. I will post the responses she gave at the end of this page so that nothing is spoiled. Thank you for reading, and please review! Reviews are love, and I love "love." To quote Jennifer Hudson's character from the "Sex and the City" movie, "Love is the thing, you know!"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related- all property of JK Rowling. This is purely for fun.

**A Moment to Come Passed**

**

* * *

  
**

_A Black Tie Affair_

_Cygnus III and Druella Black _

_and their daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa_

_cordially invite _

_Orion, Walburga, Sirius, and Regulus Black_

_To the Annual Black Family Summers Eve Soiree_

_To be held this coming Saturday evening_

_July 19__th__, 1969._

_We await your response by Owl.

* * *

_

Sirius tugged on the white starched collar of his itchy stiff dress robes fretfully. He squirmed and wriggled in an unbecoming manner in the new (and very NOT worn-in) underpants his mother had forced him into for the special occasion. He let out a puffy breath of air and bared his teeth, cursing his family, no, cursing _the world _that he had to be at his uncle's manor for yet another boring family party- no, _soiree_. Hatefully, he glared at everyone and everything from his fat grandmother Melania to the bottle of sparkling wine that swine Walden Macnair swiped and slipped inside his robe. Oh yes, Sirius Black was going to give that wretched house elf Kreacher a swift kick up his heiny for ratting him out to his mother when he tried to slip away before they left for this party.

Someone tapped on his shoulder. _Finally, a provocation. _Sirius whirled around, prepared to unleash his fury on his unsuspecting target. He found himself staring at a shiny belt buckle in the shape of an undulating serpent with emeralds for eyes. _Original,_ he scoffed to himself. He turned his head up to the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy, and screwed up his face in a mock imitation of his signature sneer. "What do you want?"

"Manners, Sirius," Lucius drawled, amused at the child's antics. "I remember how droll I found these gatherings when I was your age." Sirius snorted and crossed his arms. "I am just here to let you know that the younger generation is heading out to garden for our usual festivities."

Sirius leaned casually against the wall and turned his nose to the side distastefully. "Oh yeah, like I'd REALLY want to see your guys' lame snogging games."

Lucius shrugged and shook back his immaculately styled (_Queer,_ Sirius thought scornfully) blonde hair before stalking away. "Well, you can always stay in the parlor and watch our parents get increasing more inebriated as the night progresses." Sirius gaped after him, horrified. "Suit yourself, Black."

_Bloody hell_, Sirius realized. He was right.

* * *

An hour later, after watching countless horny teenagers tongue each others' throats at the whim of a spinning bottle (that Sirius highly suspected had been charmed by one of his conniving cousins), Sirius felt that he had had enough. He watched warily as his favorite cousin Andromeda opted to take a long swig from the self-refilling bottle of wine Macnair had knicked over exchanging spit with Antonin Dolohov, while his scheming eldest cousin pushed back her mane of wild black hair and wet her lips in anticipation and she leaned forward to spin the bottle.

Bellatrix Black leaned over carefully, showing just enough cleavage to bring a faint blush to the blonde boy sitting across the patio from her. With a graceful flick of the wrist, she set the bottle in motion and slowly raised her head. If she had charmed the bottle properly, which, of course she did, the first person she made eye contact with after she spun the bottle would be who it landed on. Plastering an innocent expression on her face, she held her breath and looked up-only to see that ponce Lestrange reaching over to hand a chocolate frog to his miserable pig brother, completely hiding Lucius Malfoy's face from her view! As if in slow motion, Rodolphus turned his eyes towards her, and before she could avert her heavy-lidded eyes, she knew it was too late. She glared at him in silent fury as he smugly settled back into his seat and neither looked down with any surprise when the bottle stopped, pointing at him.

_

* * *

From the Private Journal of Miss Bellatrix Rigel Black_

_July 18__th__, 1969_

_Today, that insipid troll Rodolphus Lestrange tried to have lunch with me when he passed by me in Diagon Alley. I thought I would be rid of the bugger after Hogwarts, but it is my ill fate that his family runs in the same circle as mine. Anyhow, I cleverly evaded his disgusting clenching paws and lost him by ducking into Knockturn Alley when a group of filthy Mudbloods shoved past like a horde of dirty animals. _

_And who did I run into there- Lucius Malfoy! I don't care that Mother insists that it is unbecoming to marry a younger man- this is not the ancient times that she grew up in. Lucius is only three years my junior, and what a man he is growing into! He would be the perfect husband for me- I am sure that once Mother sees how befitting a specimen he is, she will approve. We would look absolutely amazing together, his straight ice-blonde hair a startling contrast to my dark black curls, and we are both fair-skinned with piercing eyes, though different colors, and high haughty cheekbones. And he is calm and smart, though not as quick-witted as I would like- he is certainly sharper than many of the idiots I associate with. _

_Tomorrow, Father and Mother are hosting the annual Black family Summer Soiree, and I just know that Lucius will be there. I think it will be the perfect opportunity to make my move…if he and his family will propose marriage before Mother can object, surely my future will be set. I can hardly wait. I also have to prepare a punishment in store for Dromeda; I heard the most vicious rumor about her from Rodolphus. How pathetic is it that he, a Hogwarts graduate, still hears the petty gossip of school children? Nonetheless, this smear against my family name must be dealt with. The very nerve! The blasphemy he dared to utter to me was that Dromeda is entangling herself with a common Mudblood! While this is too preposterous to ponder, it is still my duty as the eldest Black to make it clear to my sister that she must never let any such rumor blemish our family name. She was obviously not careful, for such trash to be spewed. This is part of why we must always be sure to assume our authority at all times- any slack in judgment, or even blinking not unkindly towards a Mudblood might arouse suspicion. While I ponder the punishment, I must go to help Cissy plait her hair. She's a dainty little beauty but a right airhead when it comes to maintaining herself. No matter, she is young and will learn in time. In the meanwhile, my thoughts shall never stray far from Lucius Malfoy, though I must remember to spare a moment to decide on a way to approach Dromeda's situation._

* * *

A strange ringing resounded through her mind over the jeers and giggles of her peers as she squeezed her eyes shut and felt Rodolphus' scratchy face against her. She bit down hard on the inside of her bottom lip and pursed her lips shut as she felt his tongue dart against her lips for permission to enter. She felt a rage overcome her and she opened her blazing eyes and furrowed her brows. She was Bellatrix Black, and no one else made the calls when she was involved. She was in always in charge, and this time would be no different. She glared at Rodolphus for just an instant, before parting her lips and sliding her tongue past his and forcefully into his mouth. Barely registering his shocked gasp, she surged forwards and bit down his lower lip and grasped the hairs on either side of his head with both hands, securing him in place and she asserted dominance in the kiss. She ignored the surprised whispers around the circle and focused on exploring each tooth and crevice of her partner's mouth. She avoided his tongue until the last moment, when she allowed him to taste her tongue for just a second before biting now his upper lip viciously and pulling away so that everyone would hear his yelp of pain. She wiped her mouth primly and scooted back to her spot, an indifferent expression on her face.

The cretin's brother, Rebastian, cleared his throat in the silence, and asked half-heartedly, "So, er…who's next?"

His friend Avery leapt up from his seat. "New game," he proposed. "Let's play Beans."

Regulus Black, very young and timid, asked uncertainly, "How do you play that?" The rules were quickly explained. One person would hide while everyone else waited. After two minutes, the rest of the party would split up and seek the hider, and whenever any seeker found him or her, they would all have to join in that hiding spot. After several people have found them, the spot will become rather tightly packed, like a box of Every Flavor Beans.

Bellatrix pointed to Lucius Malfoy. "Since it would have been your turn next, you can be the first hider. You have two minutes, Malfoy." She smirked at him conspiratorially. "I know my grounds very well Malfoy. You can bet I will find you first."

Lucius' eyes glinted in understanding. "Then I will be seeing you soon, Bella." No one missed the unmistakable scowl on Rodolphus Lestrange's face during this exchange.

* * *

Sirius Black felt very pleased with his cleverness. While everyone else had rushed out into the expansive garden grounds in search of one prey, Lucius Malfoy, he had ducked back into the manor to the coatroom. Digging through the different cloaks, he finally found his own and pulled out his riding broom from the pocket that he had begged Andromeda to magically expand for him. Once outside and up in the air, he felt certain that he would be the first seeker to find Lucius Malfoy. That would mean he would win, and be the hider for the round after. Then he would hide somewhere in the air where no one could find them and watch all the idiots seek and fail miserably. He could feel the triumph already!

Over his Aunt Druella's flower garden, around the greenhouse, over the willow trees…aha! Behind that old oak tree! Victory! Sirius flew low, landing on a thick branch of the oak tree, and glanced down at the fountain with a marble statue of a wizard embracing a witch sitting on a throne. His disappointment plummeted to his stomach and he cursed when he saw that Malfoy was not alone. "How did Bellatrix beat me here?!" Sirius was furious, but then he was curious. He leaned closer. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but not the kneazle, after all, and he, Sirius, would be that kneazle.

On the other side of the circular fountain, a similar picture was playing out. Bellatrix was sitting on the marble edge of the fountain, arching back with her eyes closed, while Lucius Malfoy had one knee between her legs as he traced his lips across her pale white throat. Sirius gagged and almost fell out of his hiding place. Honestly, he had heard of hormones, but couldn't these whackjobs contain themselves for just one hour? However…Sirius was still a boy, and he found himself entranced with the activities of the two teenagers below. He leaned farther over, letting go a bit more of the branch….

"It's rude to spy on people, you know," a whimsical voice sounded from behind him. Sirius whirled around, forgetting that he was teetering fifteen feet up in the air on a branch. He saw an odd looking which smiling up at him, her wand tucked behind her ear. He gaped for a split second before he lost his balance and began flailing his arms as he slowly began to plummet…

_Pop!_

Sirius choked and grasped his throat as his drop was suddenly halted in midair. The strange witch, who has disapparated to his branch, was now gripping him by the back the neck of his robes and pulling him back up. She plopped him down and his labored breathing calmed down. "Thanks," he muttered. Taking care to grip onto the branch firmly, he frowned at her. "But it was your bloody fault that I almost died in the first place. Who're you anyway?" He surveyed the witch, who looked to be about Bellatrix's age, and was now calmly crossing her legs and leaning back against the trunk comfortably as if she sat in trees with little boys every day. Not that he was little, of course. He observed her haughtily. Her robes were an astounding shade of maroon, and were those radishes hanging from her ears? Her long wavy dark blonde hair was pushed back by a headband with a polka dotted bow (_did the concept of matching mean ANYTHING_ _to her?)_ and her grey protuberant eyes appraised him in return. He huffed petulantly. "This is a private party, you know."

"I'm sorry," she answered dreamily. "It's nice to see you again."

"Excuse me? I don't even know you." Maybe she was one of those nutty stalkers. He heard that lowborn people would develop unhealthy obsessions with purebloods, in hopes of immersing themselves into a proper bloodline.

"Of course not. Not yet. I am getting ahead of myself. You must think I am affected by nargles." She smiled benignly.

Sirius scratched his head. This weird witch was certainly off somehow, but she did not seem harmful. He held out his hand. "Sirius Black," he said importantly. "Nice to meet you."

She looked bemused and surprised (nevermind, Sirius decided that her expression always looked surprised) and shook his little hand in her own. "It is a pleasure beyond anything you can measure, Mr. Black."

Sirius scowled. "Hey, no fair! You're supposed to tell me your name too. Didn't anyone ever teach you proper etiquette? I'm ten and even I know that!"

"Well, I can't tell you that," she replied conversationally. "I'm from the future, you see."

"…"

"Yes, that's unfortunate, isn't it? There are charms in place that prevent me from revealing anything that might affect the future, well YOUR future, my present, I suppose."

"…"

"You see, I won the Merlin Honor Award for Magical Discoveries. "The prize allows me to take a trip- through time!" The witch pulled out a Time Turner hanging from the chain around her neck from beneath her robes. "I was allowed to choose any time, any moment to return to, for one hour. It's quite a marvelous, prize, don't you think, for discovering a species of magical creatures? I do wish I had found a Crumple horned Snorkack, though." She cocked her head to one side and sighed deeply. Then her attention snapped back to the little boy whose eyes were now the size of saucers.

"The FUTURE?! Are…are you taking the mickey?" This was simply too bizarre to be true. "Hang on…this is a trick isn't it? Did one of those blokes put you up to this?" His eyes narrowed. "If you're from the future, prove it!"

"Think about this, though, Sirius. Anything I could tell you would be from the future, and you would have no way of knowing if it is truth or not anyhow." She smiled happily. "So just have some faith. It goes a long way."

Sirius considered this. "I suppose you are right," he muttered, squinting at her with a pout. "So…can you tell me anything though? Like, about the future."

Luna smiled at the curious child. "You can ask, and I will try to answer what I can. You're inquisitiveness makes me think you would have done well in Ravenclaw."

"You go to Hogwarts? I'm starting there next year! What House are you in?"

"I was in Ravenclaw."

"You kind of seem like it. From what I've heard, anyway. What's the best broom in the future?"

She raised her eyebrows. "The Firebolt, I suppose. You don't want to know what House you will be in?"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms crossly. "My whole family's in Slytherin. I don't even want to ask."

Luna smiled. "You never know."

"So what's a Firebolt? Is it better than my Cleansweep? Do you even know anything about Quidditch?"

"I was a Quidditch commentator my fifth year in school."

"No kidding! Really? Wow," Sirius whistled, impressed. "Wait, you went to Hogwarts. So you're done? When in the future are you from?"

"I don't think I can tell you that."

"Why are you dressed like that? I mean…does _everyone _in the future-"

"-dress like me?" Her eyes twinkled. "No, this is just me. I suppose that is why people thought I was so weird when I was in school."

Sirius found that he did not mind her crazy attire so much anymore. "No, I kind of like it! It's cool to be different. How old are you?"

"I am twenty this year."

"That's old." Sirius stopped himself. "But…that's okay. I still hang out with old people. You're pretty," he added shyly.

Luna looked very surprised now. "Thank you."

Sirius blushed, but he could not stop the eager questions from coming out of his mouth. "Do we ever meet? Aside from now? Like…in REAL time? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…I don't." She looked slightly uncomfortable, which was a look that did not suit her dreamy composure at all. "What happened to asking questions about the future?"

"Well…you never said what I could and couldn't ask." He frowned. "Hang on, your eyes are grey…like mine. Bloody hell, we're not RELATED, are we?!" He looked horrified.

She laughed. She couldn't help it. "No, we're not anymore related than any other Purebloods are."

The boy looked immensely relieved at this. "Excellent." He pressed on, sitting up straight. "It's okay that I'm younger than you, you know." He gestured down at his cousin, who was still snogging Malfoy. "Bellatrix is older than Lucius."

The corner of her mouth twitched, but she did not look down at the couple. "Well…I'm from the FUTURE, Sirius…"

"Brilliant! So…that means I'm actually OLDER than you, right?" He beamed with childish joy.

Luna smiled despite herself.

"Anyway…so we must know each other, right? Why else did you use your prize to come to THIS party at THIS time?"

At this, she leaned forward. Her expression was pleading. "That…I'm glad you asked that. I-I want to ask you for a favor. Can…can I take a picture of you?"

Sirius was puzzled. "Of ME?" His face lit up in a dazzling, handsome smile. "Am I famous or something? That's BRILLIANT!"

Luna looked thrilled and she rifled through her bag. "Actually…for a while there was a rumor that you had changed your name to Stubby Boardman and became the lead singer in a band the Hob Goblins. But don't worry," she said reassuringly, seeing his horrified expression. "That was just a hoax. Like the elusive Crumple Horned Snorkack." She frowned as she dug through her bag "I know I have Colin's camera in here somewhere. I was over at Ronald's home and his Dad was showing me his muggle artifacts collection…how did this get in here?" She pulled out an old wrench, shrugged, and set it down. "Ah, here it is!" She pulled out a camera and held it up. She patted the camera happily.

Sirius looked at her eccentric bag, blue and purple patchwork with a big black dog stitched to the front. She smiled when she saw him looking. "Isn't he darling?" She asked. "My mum gave it to me for my eighth birthday. Sometimes I get sad when I remember how little I was when she died, but bringing Snuffles around makes me very happy."

"Snuffles? You named your bag?" Sirius shook his head in exasperation, but then felt sad for her. "I'm sorry about your mum."

She smiled. "Thank you. But you needn't be." She held up the camera again. "Are you ready? Smile!"

Sirius did not need to be told twice.

_Snap! Snap!_

"Who're these for?"

"They're for a very dear friend."

"Not for you?" The boy looked disappointed.

Luna held up the camera again. "Can I take one more picture then? This one for me to keep?"

Sirius looked like the happiest boy on earth. He smiled shyly as she raised the camera slowly.

_Snap!_

She placed the camera back inside her bag with shaking hands. Glancing at her watch, she gave a start. She smiled at him…why did she look sad? "Well…it looks like my time here is almost up. I need to return home."

Sirius felt a rising panic. "Already? But…you just got here!" He implored her with pleading eyes. "Don't leave me yet!"

Luna held out a hand to him. "Would you like me to Side-along Apparate you back down to the ground?"

"Well…okay! I've never done that before!"

Luna took the boy's tan hand and with a _Pop!,_ they were back down at the base of the oak tree.

Sirius hopped up and down in excitement. "That was wicked!" He reached up to grab her arm. "But you aren't really leaving now, are you?"

Luna leaned down to be face-level with him. She placed a hand on his head. "Yes, I'm afraid I have to. But, I am very happy to have met you."

"Me too! This was fun!" He pouted. "Do you promise that when we meet again, when I'm older, it will be for longer?"

Luna bit her lip and swallowed the sadness that welled up inside her chest. "Yes," she said softly. "Yes, that I CAN promise."

His smile was almost too painful for her to bear. "Okay, that's a deal," he said firmly, reaching out to shake her hand again. He smiled up at her. "Good bye, then. Have a safe trip home!"

She pondered a moment. "One more thing." She pulled out the old wrench from her bag again and placed it on the grass. "Before I showed up here, you were already falling out of the tree. Meaning, you would have interrupted them," she nodded towards the snogging couple at the fountain. She paused, and added thoughtfully, "which makes sense."

"Er…wait so what are you playing at-"

Luna flicked her wand at the wrench and transfigured it into a dainty white goat. With another swish, the goat began charging at Sirius.

"WHAT!? You crazy old bat- AUURRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!" As he fled the vicious animal, he did not see the witch pull out her Time Turner and turn it over, and disappear.

* * *

After Lucius had ran off, embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position by a child, Bellatrix turned on her little cousin in a huffy fury. She stuck her nose up scornfully at his dirt-covered robes and the leaves tangled in his dark hair.

"I can't believe you got beat up by a goat."

"A GIRL-…goat." He retorted, stopping himself from revealing his secret. He gestured at the animal, that was now resting peacefully in the shade. "Females are more vicious!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You will pay for this, you little imbecile." She stalked off back towards the manor.

Sirius snarled after her, "Well…OBVIOUSLY, you weren't meant to be with him anyway!" He turned back towards the goat and smiled. At least he knew there was _something_, he was not sure _what_, but _something, _maybe even _someone_ to look forward to in the future.

* * *

Since Harry Potter's twenty-first birthday was coming up, Luna had wanted to get him something extra special for his birthday. After talking to his friends, Luna offered to use her Time-Turner prize to attain something from Sirius for him. After all, Harry had pictures of his parents and Remus from their youths, but everything of Sirius' past had been destroyed by his mother after she burned him off the family tree. Andromeda Tonks had gone through her old papers and remembered a party she had attended in her youth, when everyone had gone off on their own during a game and Sirius had been missing in action for a good hour before he showed up with a stray goat. They had agreed that this would be a good opportunity for Luna to approach him on his own. Getting this plan approved by the Ministry was not difficult; since Luna would be visiting a person she never knew, so no harm would be done.

Luna smiled down at the developed photographs in her hand. They showed a toothy and handsome boy, vibrant and with the twinkle in his eye that Harry's friends knew he would have missed and would love to see again. But the last one was slightly different than the others. In this photograph, the usually confident and cocky boy appeared shy, and waved sweetly and gazed out adoringly at her. She smiled down and traced the photo sadly.

Luna approached Andromeda Tonks, who smiled warmly at her. "Harry really loved the present. That was a wonderful thing you did for him."

Luna smiled, then bit her lip nervously. "Sirius was a very captivating child. It was an honor, to do this."

Andromeda nodded. "He was absolutely wonderful. He would have done great things."

Luna shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I'm sorry…about what happened to him. I'd like to think he was happy in his years at school. Surely…he must have been…happy? He had friends…he was well-liked…did he ever have the chance to fall in love?"

Andromeda smiled wistfully. "I think everyone deserves to find love at some point in their life. I remember Sirius was very excited about the prospect of falling in love. When he spoke of it, it was always with an air of…certainty." She laughed. "As if he was waiting for it to appear, and he knew it was just a matter of time before it happened." She now looked a little sad. "It's a shame that his life was torn from him before he truly got the chance to live."

* * *

"_Do we ever meet? Aside from now? Like…in REAL time?"_

_"Do you promise that when we meet again, when I'm older, it will be for longer?"_

_**When** they meet again. **If**_ they meet again. That was a promise she could make, because Luna Lovegood never got an opportunity to meet the eager little boy in the tree after he grew up. At the end of her fourth year at Hogwarts, though she did not know it at the time, they barely missed one another amidst the crossfire of curses and hexes at the Department of Mysteries; as she came to consciousness on the floor of the Brain Room, just doors away, the vivacious little boy was falling through a veil of haunting whispers…

* * *

**The Challenge  
**

**Two Characters: Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange  
Random Object: a Wrench  
Random Quote: I can't believe you got beat up by a goat, a girl goat.  
Cameo: Luna Lovegood**

As is the case with writing, things ran away with me and my cameo character grew into a major character. My apologies, G. I hope you enjoyed this, nonetheless. A MASSIVE thank you to my sister who gave me the idea of Time Travel to get Luna into this story. Great minds, sis...great minds. :] Thank you to everyone who read this!


End file.
